Assassins and Templars in Various One-Shots
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: Summaries of the main Assassins and Templars and theirs role in my favorite eras of times. Their ups and downs, what they would do in a sticky situation, etc. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I got inspired by Cry playing The Last of Us... he's a precious cinnamon roll and I couldn't get over his voice.**

* * *

 **Altaïr**

He would lead the group to safe houses or any house that would hold supplies. Altaïr would keep the group from loosing their sanity and would grieve inside if someone in the group dies. At the hands of the infected, he would show no mercy. A quick bash or shot to the head would put them down instantly. Altaïr is quick to help if someone's in a jiffy and would often put himself as bait to lure the zombies away from the group, getting out with nary a scratch on his person. He always takes night watch which worries the others for his lack of sleep, that would drive a person mad. Along with Evie, Altaïr kept the seriousness in the group. Not to joke around with the infected, for that would be a danger to anyone possible of getting bitten and put down.

 **Ezio**

If there was any hopelessness from anyone in the group, Ezio was quick to cheer them up. Being a charmer and a flirt before the apocalypse, he always gives them a reason to fight to survive. The same as Altaïr, he would use himself as bait if the zombies got too close. He would often check to see if everyone else was okay before moving on. His experience with guitars was a useful thing to cheer the group up, often singing old folk songs or teaching a few of the others how to play. If Edward was drinking, Ezio would take the bottle away and talk some sense into him, like a Mom. Of course, Ezio has his sad days too. Loosing his father, brothers, and Cristina to the hands of the infection took a toll on him, Altaïr would be the one to cheer him up, reminding Ezio on what he has done for the good of the group. Ezio would grin on the others agreeing, cheering up instantly.

 **Ratonhnhaké:ton/Connor**

Connor would be the one searching for food, an expert with the bow and arrow, he often caught hare and deer for dinner. Fish wasn't a problem for him to hunt for Connor is the hunting expert of the group. He teaches the group how to skin an animal and make a good meal out of it. The younger Kenway is the 'Head Chef' of the group, preferring to make the meals when the group as stopped to rest. At the hands of the infected, he chooses close combat, where he can strike them at any given moment with his tomahawk and knife. Connor usually doesn't smile often, but when he does, he cheers everyone up on a bad day. Along with Ezio, he would give the group advise, reasons on why they're surviving and why they've made it this far. Connor checks on the supplies and ammo, making sure no one has stolen anything. At the campfire, he'd watch over everyone like a hawk. Altaïr doing the same.

 **Haytham**

Haytham would take lead usually when Altaïr was in the back. When he could, Haytham would make tea and give cups to everyone. He would wake up before everyone else and watch the perimeter to make sure no infected was around. Using a sword and a pistol that Edward gave him, he thinks before attacking. Where the best place to attack is, usually the back of the knees and the skull where a winning hit would put them to rest. Along with Jacob and Evie, he'd tell stories of London and how he'd give anything to go back to his hometown. He keeps a personal journal to record his status for the day and how the group is doing. Being a reader before infected started swarming the streets, he would try and find books that caught his interest, putting them in his bookbag for later reading. He would avoid argument with Connor, choosing to keep his head than fight with his stubborn son. He'd talk to Shay when he wasn't busy, the young Cormac usually sharpening his knife or checking his ammo for his rifle.

 **Edward**

Along with Ezio, he's the jokester of the group, preferring everyone up on their feet and happy than seeing frowns and glares. Yes, Edward would sometimes drink, but not as often as he used to. He would sometimes throw a fit when Ezio took the bottles, but understood when he was told, they were used for medical purposes. Along with his grandson, he would fish, catching clams or crabs when he could. When the infected came around, he'd use pistols or shivs for a quick kill as to not alert any attention among them. He'd be the one to comfort Arno who lost Élise to the infection, the love of his life. Being the one to loose himself to the bottle, he would take the drink away from Arno, only stopping to have a sip himself before setting it down. When the group was relaxing, he would sing shanties from the 1700 as a way to keep the calm atmosphere around. Leave Her, Johnny, Leave Her was a group favorite and Edward would find himself muttering the lyrics when he's by himself searching for supplies. He would often talk about the Caribbean, how the sun always out and the ocean was calm which would calm him down on a bad day.

 **Arno**

Loosing Élise took a toll on him, an internal war with himself almost made him commit suicide, but Edward was the one to tossed the gun across the room and hug him tightly. He would seek out Edward when Élise came to mind, when he did, he would just hug him. Edward, needing no explanation, would let Arno pour his emotions out onto his shoulder. Arno would be the one to share stories of France, always saying how beautiful it was. Arno's smile would cheer everyone up. When he's in a stick situation with the infected, he'd kick them all back or take them out with his axe.

 **Shay**

Having been in the army before the apocalypse, he'd be the first to attack the infected if they got too close. He prefers infected far off so he could get them with his rifle. He'd rather be by himself in the apocalypse, but he knows that isn't a good decision. Having lost Liam and Hope in the infection, he relies on the group to stay alive and be by his side whenever he needs it. Shay would be the medic of the group along with Evie, taking care of possible bite victims or it they got a nasty cut. When he and Haytham would chat, the topic usually goes towards his past, which he doesn't mind to talk about in these times. When Haytham was alone, Shay would keep him company. When Edward was busy and Arno needed comforting, Shay was there to pat him on the back and cheer him up with jokes he heard from old friends. In the cold seasons, he'd hunt along with Connor, who doesn't mind the help.

 **Jacob and Evie**

The twins were inseparable in the apocalypse, Jacob would follow Evie when she was searching for supplies and Evie watching Jacob to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Along with Edward, Jacob would brighten things up in the group, either with a joke or a smile. Evie kept the seriousness in the group when infected were around, going in front of the group to deliver stealth assassinations to the neck or head to put the infected down. Jacob would run in head on when he knew he would win. With the Cane-Sword he received in London, he would knock the infected off their feet before delivering the final kill. Jacob and Evie would stick to the back of the group, being skilled together in combat, they often sought each other out to deal with the infected. In calm situations, they'd sharpen weapons and joke around with each other much to the delight of the group at their arguments. When Hunters came to steal their supplies, the group relied on the twins to take them out with pistols and melee weapons.

* * *

 **A/N- I honestly didn't play Unity or Syndicate yet, so Arno's is short. But, watching Cartoonz and Delirious play Syndicate I have an idea on Jacob and Evie. (Also the fanfics I read of Jacob. *wink*) I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. If They Got Bit

**Altaïr**

 _The bite is on his hand._

He would be hesitant to say he got bit, but reveal it to Ezio and Connor. They do the best they could before his final days are over. They would tell it to the rest of the group. None of them would show it, but they grieve inside, they're losing their beloved leader after all. Ezio would try to make him happy on his last days and Connor would teach him about hunting that he never knew, even though it won't be useful in the Afterlife. Connor would also tell him about the different Gods and Goddess' in his Native Culture, with Altaïr was very interested in. Up until his last breath, he would spend time with the group, watching silently as they sang songs, told stories, and gazed at the stars. He would pass when Jacob and Evie are on night watch. Jacob would be the one to stop him from turning, internally crying. In the morning, they gave him a proper burial on the beach, sea shells surrounding the lump.

 **Ezio**

 _The bite is on his right shoulder._

Ezio would quickly realize that he's been bitten, choosing to tell Altaïr since he always kept his cool around this stuff. Ezio would panic, trying to clean up the blood and prove he hasn't been bitten. Altaïr would grab him by his left shoulder and scream that he has been bitten. Shocked, Ezio stood in place, tears quickly clouding his eyes before Altaïr held him close, letting the Italian cry on his shoulder. The group would overhear the conversation and soft sobbing, sadness clouding the thought of the jokester and most happiest chap ever, gone. They would rest until Ezio passed on. At dawn, Ezio would pass, too weak to do anything, he slumped against the wall, pale and tired, he quietly passed on. Altaïr would hesitate with the knife in his hand. Before he slowly inserted the blade into Ezio's skull, tears running down his face. Ezio was a little brother to Altaïr and he thought they would make it to a forever safe house together. They'd bury Ezio in the middle of a garden with his favorite flowers.

 **Connor**

 _The bite is on his bicep._

Connor wouldn't know it at first, but Ezio would pull him aside and reveal it to him. The boy would shake fearfully, eyes going wide in realization. He would ask himself what is he going to do? Only at night for the three more days he would be alive, he would walk calmly in the woods to admire the trees and animals that still lingered there. Only having his bow an arrow at those times, he wouldn't hunt animals, which would concern Edward and Altaïr. They would only question him when he's lost in thought, Connor would bypass the question with a wave of his hand, walking further. On the night of his death, Haytham and Evie would find out about the bite. They wouldn't confront him about it, only help him rest peacefully before he turned. Connor would turn, alerting Edward of his passing. Edward would quickly be the one to put him to rest in alarm. Edward finds out he killed his infected grandson, waking the others by smashing bottles against the wall. He would be buried in the spot he would rest while he was in the woods. In front of a clawed tree.

 **Haytham**

 _The bite is on his wrist._

He would tell Shay about it, who in return gave him a pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile. They wouldn't tell the rest of the group though, they would figure it out themselves. Haytham would re-read all the books he collected to give him one last life lesson. Edward would find out, visibly crying at the sight of the bite. Then Connor, who wouldn't say anything, only hug him tightly -Haytham is his Father after all- His resting place would be in a library in a worn out home. Shay and Edward would be there with him. Edward would cry harshly when he slumped in his chair, his peach colored skin turning pale and white. Shay would quickly stop Haytham from turning with a quick stab to the neck with his dagger.

 **Edward**

 _The bite is on his hip._

Haytham and Connor would be the ones to tell him of the bite. Edward doesn't deny the fact that he got bit, only starts drinking the closest alcohol he could grab. Like Evie, Edward would try to hold out until he was too weak to stand. On that day, he'd be slumped in a chair, writing in a composition notebook he found in a college kids book bag. He took his last breath, ending his final thoughts with a drawing of an anchor. Haytham would find him slumped over, pencil and notebook in hands. He wouldn't cry, only grieve silently. Haytham would prevent him from turning with a quick stab to the head. They wouldn't bury Edward, they'd gather an air mattress and lay him down on it. Jacob and Connor would push him down the peaceful river, watching as he was reunited with the water once again.

 **Arno**

 _The bite is on his left shoulder._

Arno wouldn't know about his bite until the night he was bitten, Edward would wake up by the soft sobbing coming from the other room, coming to his aid. Arno would slowly reveal the bite, crying harder when shock came over Edward's face. Edward would sit with him wide awake that night. Trying to make him feel better, now Edward doesn't believe in Heaven, but he tells Arno he would be with Élise soon. On the day of his death, Arno would sit in a garden, reflecting on how he's made it this far. Arno would crawl over to a stone wall carved with angel, Edward sadly watching him from afar. He would take his last breath, feeling the Angel's embrace. Edward would be the one to stop him turning. A quick stab to the back of the head put him out. Edward, by himself, buried him in that garden. Staying there for a while, before Connor ushered him up, saying he found Arno's journal, giving it to Edward. Edward would read the book later that night, smiling on how he inspired Arno to keep going even at his weakest moments.

 **Shay**

 _The bite is on his left ankle._

Shay would find out by himself, using everything he could to prevent the infection from swarming his body. Haytham would find him using rubbing alcohol to clean it, quickly stopping Shay and inspecting the cut. Shay wouldn't show any emotion for the next three days, choosing to keep it to Haytham and himself. The group would find out when a gunshot echoed through the area. _Shay committed suicide._ They bury him in the woods, next to a stream. They had trouble with the snow, but they succeeded with it. Haytham would linger for a while, doing the best he can to grieve peacefully, but that never really happens. He moves on, with a broken heart.

 **Jacob**

 _The bite is where his Rook tattoo is._

Jacob would immediately tell Evie, revealing the bite on his tattoo. She would hesitate for a few minutes, before hugging her twin tightly. Crying in his chest, no words would then be said between the two. The inevitable soon approaching. On the search for supplies and food, Jacob would then turn, attacking Evie who screams at the sight of her brother as infected. Evie would end his suffering by a jab to the head. The group would pile into the room, the sight of Evie gently rolling Jacob off her body and laying him out. His eyes are bloodshot and yellowish green. Evie would cry harshly, hands covering her face. Connor would do the best he could to comfort Evie, loosing his Mother to the infection taught him about family also. They would properly bury him next to a river, Evie staying behind until nightfall to say goodbye and move on. Jacob would want her to move on without him there.

 **Evie**

 _The bite is on the back of her right leg._

Evie would be alerted of her bite by Shay and Jacob. She would check a billion times to see if the bite was real. But it is. Jacob would burst into tears, hands running through his slicked back hair, and he'd drop to his knees. Even though she if most fearful inside, Evie would hold Jacob as close as she could and rock them back and forth, muttering words to sooth his sobbing. Evie would hold out the best she could before she turned, the last day of her being alive, she was resting against the wall, Jacob with his head in her lap. His tears had long dried up, no more tears fell down his face anymore, except when she passed away. Shay was the one to avert her from turning. Jacob would be silent while the rest filed out the room, kneeling in front of Evie with a revolver in his hand. He would cry once more, taking one last look at his sister before putting the gun to his head. **BANG**! The group would bury them next to each other, in the area with the most bird nests. Connor would take a huge piece of stone and gently carve a Rook on it, placing it in front of their gravestones. _In Memory of the Frye Twins._


	3. Assassin's Creed x Dying Light

**A/N- These scenarios have Reader-chan in them! This was inspired by Dying Light, available on Xbox One and PlayStation 4. (SPOILERS)**

 **Some things to remember:**

 **All the scenarios are in the Readers POV, as always.**

 **Some are _side quests_ , some are _main missions_ , others are _random survivors_ that need _help or supplies._**

 **Some are _one-shots_ that fit the story.**

 _ **Brecken, Rahim, Lena, and Jade run the Tower.**_ **They are main characters that will affect the story.**

 **The _GRE_ stands for _Global Relief Effort,_ one of the main enemies in Dying Light. Without them, there wouldn't be a game. **

_**Rais and his soldiers**_ **are the enemies that you will have to _defeat_. Rais being the _final boss._**

* * *

 **Altaïr (Beginning)**

"(Y/N), look up!" Amir tapped my shoulder, gesturing up to the sky. I did what was asked and looked up. I could see a parachute. "The GRE sent a package yesterday, there're sending in another one?" I shrugged.

"If that's the case, then we should get to it before Rais' soldiers do." We both nodded to each other and sprinted off towards where the parachute landed. We both ducked our heads as pistol shots went off. "This guy _wants_ death at his front door." I muttered, listening to the sounds of infected ahead. I clenched the handle of my machete, seeing a male brunette with crawling back from zombies. One was latched onto his arm, this was not good. Amir ran ahead, helping the survivor by bashing his bat into the infected head while I dealt with the infected heading towards us.

"W-We need to get him somewhere safe." Amir grabbed my arm as he wrapped the survivors right arm around his shoulder, I did the same with his left arm. "Hurry!" We both turned and started walking towards the open door. The survivor grumbled and muttered under his breath, he was panting heavily. Amir let go when he knew I could carry the man on my own, and almost shut the door, but the infected had the upper hand. They crowded around him and took him down.

"Amir!" I screamed, stepping forward, but he yelled out.

"Go! Run!" I reluctantly followed orders and hurried out the back door, I looked back to see a Viral run towards the exit, I quickly slammed the door with my foot. My ears could hear the pained yells of my brother as he was eaten alive, but I carried the survivor forward until I almost tripped over my feet, setting him down on his feet. I spoke into my ear piece when I sat next to the survivor.

"Lena, I have a survivor barely hanging onto life." I looked as the golden eyed man faded in and out of consciousness.

"Where's Amir?" She almost screeched into the piece.

"He's dead, Lena. He couldn't hold off the infected." Lena sighed on the other end, I could hear a slam.

"Bring him in, but we don't have much Antizin left."

 **Timeskip**

Slamming the two doors open to the Headquarters, I glared straight at my brother. "Rahim! Are you planning to kill yourself?!" I stomped towards him, past the survivor we named 31. "Explosive charges, really?!" Rahim's eyes went wide.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Poking his chest, I growled.

"You're good at anything, but it's not lying, Rahim, grow up!" He glared back.

"You're not my Mom!" Putting my hands on my hips, I leaned back.

"You're right, I'm not. But, now that Amir is dead, I'm the only family you have left, so you better start listening." I almost walked out the room, but the survivor caught me by the shoulder.

"You're (Y/N), right. The one who helped me get here?" I looked at him, anger dying down a bit.

"Right."

"Thank you. My name is Altaïr." He looked embarrassed to say 'thank you' aloud. "Is there anything I could do to return the favor?" Placing my hand on the door, I narrowed my eyes.

"You know what you can do, Altaïr? Make sure my idiot brother doesn't kill himself."

* * *

 **Ezio (Trade)**

"Excuse me, bella?" I eyes darted from the streets that swarmed with infected, to a man with a military rifle. I quickly noticed how handsome he looked, despite the apocalypse. His dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, he wore the clothes of a runner, those who ran all around town searching for supplies and setting up traps for the zombies and Rais' Soldiers. In the sunlight, his eyes were a chocolate color, in fact, they almost looked golden. There are faint traces of a mustache and beard, I could feel a blush crawling up my cheek, but I kept it down with a smirk. There was also a scar running along the right side of his lips, I wonder where he got it from.

"You're calling me beautiful? Men these days don't usually give out compliments."

"They don't have the _time._ " Biting my lip, I nodded. "May I trade with you?" Gesturing my hand towards my lay out of weapons and supplies, I nodded once more. He sat in front of me, putting the rifle down.

"You're just in time too, I was just about to pack up and go to Old Town." His eyes shot up to meet mine.

"Why move to Old Town? It is more dangerous there." Shrugging, I took the money he offered in exchange for a med-kit, alcohol, a German 9mm Pistol, and gauze.

"Troy called me in to deliver a package from the GRE." He tensed up, but it quickly went away as I talked more. "Rais is stealing all the relief packages and antizin, so, she called me in to collect and deliver."

"May I know the name of this beautiful runner?" Chuckling, I held out my hand.

"(Y/N), I'm guessing you're the famous Auditore." He fake gasped.

"How'd you know?" Raising an eyebrow, I started to pack up shop, him helping.

"Everyone says you have an Italian accent, and that you're always running around the streets of Harran. But, least said what you looked like, so I just guessed it was you." Hearing a huff in response, I put some of the supplies in my book bag. "I have a shop not far from here, we'll drop off the stuff there."

"I'm not busy, so... of course." We both dropped from the rooftop, scanning the area around for any signs of infected. There were none for once in our lifetimes. So, I started the small trek towards the shop in one of the Safe Zones.

"So, Mr. Ezio, tell me about yourself. I can tell you weren't in Harran once the infection started spreading." From the corner of my eye, I could see him faintly smile.

"You caught me, bella. I was originally with the GRE, but was assigned here to track down Rais and get the stolen document from him. Later, I figured out the GRE had betrayed me and planned to blow up the city." Smiling, I climbed over the fence to the safe zone, him following behind me.

"Let me guess, you put a stop to that?" He hummed, putting all the stuff down in my shop. "Well, I do thank you, Ezio. Have a fun trip around Harran." As I was about to leave, he grasped my hand and planted a soft kiss on the back of it.

"I'll make sure to visit again, _mio amore_." Blushing under the comment, I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

 **Connor (Where's My Mother?)**

The hatch opened that separated me from down here to the outside world. My teary eyes grew fearful once a figure in blue descended from the upstairs. He had coffee tan skin, deep chocolate eyes that could make any women, married or not, fall in love instantly. He also had a mohawk, which was a plus. He was a giant, standing up to scan the room. His eyes settled on me, a warm smile coming to his face. "Are you (Y/N) (L/N)?" Fearful, I nodded my head quickly. Using a tiny knife, he cut the ropes off my wrists and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You're... here to help me?" I whispered, voice scratchy and hoarse from the lack of water. "What's your name?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton. Your son, Jamil, has told me someone had taken you hostage down here. I **am** here to rescue you." My heart melted as he spoke, I couldn't contain my emotions for much longer. I broke down, crying in absolute happiness. My arms wrapped around his strong neck, my face buried in his shoulder. No matter that he smelled of the infected that swarmed the streets, I never knew someone as caring as he, would take the time out of surviving in the tough time to help me get back to my family. He quickly wrapped his arms around my back, I had noticed he tensed, but it melted away as the embrace grew longer.

"Thank you... thank you." I kept chanting, throat burning from how many times I've used it.

"I've been informed you were bitten, and they kicked you out of the village. There's a Tower just west of here, they will give you Antizin for you and your daughter. Brecken and Lena will make sure you all are fed and nourished back to health." I nodded once more. "You and your children are safe now, you can trust us."

"I can't believe you've done this for us, Ratonhnhaké:ton. But, I have nothing to pay you back with. He... took everything I had." He pulled back, a smile still present. His hands fell on my shoulders.

"In these tragic times, you do not have to give something back. I will come to visit once I had a talk with Lena about your daughter's bite." My eyes went wide.

"She- she's bit?" Seeing my fear, he reassured me by helping me stand up.

"I have already taken your son and her to the Tower, now, I have to make sure you get there safely." He lifted me up, walking towards the hatch. He helped me grasp the edge, pushing me up by the ankles to get out of the dark basement. After I had climbed up, he got up as quick as I did. Once he did, I was at the door, my squinting to get used to the outside world. I could see the man who kidnapped me outside, dead, being eaten alive by a horde of the infected. My heart swelled with relief, at least he was not out and about. The man placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ready?" Taking a deep breath, I nodded.

"I want to see my family again."

* * *

 **Haytham (The 13th Floor)**

Pressing a hand to my wound, I tried to control my breathing. Blood seeped easily through my fingers. The zomibie was still banging on the door, making me jolt and yelp as if it would get in here. As I was beginning to grow tired, the zombie's banging ceased as its head banged against the door. The door opened and a flashlight shone bright on me. "What happened?" The stranger asked, kneeling beside me. He was a man who looked to be in his early 30s, obviously he grew up in England by his accent. His hand pushed mine away to inspect the cut. I sucked in a huge breath as he put pressure on it.

"The biter surprised me when I was searching for med-kits and weapons. I got cut by glass on the way out of the room. But, perhaps you can find some gauze, and-and some alcohol. Mixed those together and it'll stop the wound from getting infected." He nodded, before walking out the room, leaving me with my thoughts. I looked to the biter on the floor, its head was smashed against the door, no doubt. He must be really strong to pull that off. I couldn't tell how much time had passed, but the man came back with the gauze and alcohol. "Thank you, sir." He poured the alcohol on the gauze and pressed it to my wound, making me hiss through my teeth and clench my fist tightly.

"Haytham Kenway." He stated, eyes never leaving my wound. I smiled and relaxed my body, hands falling to my sides.

"(Y/N) (L/N), you must be new here." He nodded.

"I arrived a few days ago, they named me 31."

"Ah, you're infected then. No worries, Haytham. With enough Antizin, you should feel better in no time." I patted his shoulder, sighing in relief when Lena walked through the door.

"Gauze and alcohol?" Her Spanish accent flowed through her mouth, kneeling beside me to check the wound. "Nice thinking. I'll take care of her from here." Haytham nodded before retreating.

* * *

Later that day, Haytham had showed up in my room on the 19th floor. He knocked quietly on the door to not alert me, but I already know he was here. "Brecken asked me to check on you." He strolled into my room, sitting on the chair near the desk. Scoffing, I crossed my arms, continuing to look out the window and onto the streets that were infested with zombies.

"Of course he'd some _someone._ You can tell him I'm fine, not bitten as many has noticed." Taking my eyes off the window, I looked at Haytham, who was busy writing in his journal. I smiled once again, at least someone still has a book to keep their thoughts in.

"He has also informed me that we are sharing the room." I froze in my spot, but relaxed immediately.

"It's fine, I go out during the night anyways, so you don't have to worry about sharing a bed." He looked up at me from the corner of his eye, his hand stopped writing.

"Isn't it dangerous to go out at night?" Rolling my eyes, I started to pace around the room.

"That makes it all the more fun, also I collect samples for Dr. Zere to inspect. He's looking for a cure to the infection spreading. No one else except Jade and Brecken would do it, so I volunteered." He huffed in laughter, smirking.

"You'll be killed out there." Putting my hands on my hips.

"I know that very well, Mr. Kenway."

* * *

 **Edward (Collect Algae)**

"Was it really necessary to take your shirt off?" I crossed my arms, feet dangling off the dock. My eyes swept across Edward's inked back, the tattoos standing out against his usual clothes. "If there's leeches in the water, I'm not helping you get those off." He chuckled, stepping back a couple of feet, before running towards the lake. He jumped into it, creating a huge splash that soon wet me and my clothes. "Edward Kenway!" I screeched, wiping my eyes with the back of my hands. "Ugh, when he gets out, he's getting a good kick down there." After a few minutes of waiting, I could see Edward surfacing almost at the other side of the lake. He shook his head to rid of the water and turned towards me.

"Almost done, lass!" He shouted, I gave him a thumbs up and resumed watching the horizon. My hand soon found the note that was attached to the board in the Fisherman's Village. One of the women there wanted the algae to make her special medicine that could _heal all wounds_ on one's person. She has promised to give us some of the medicine after we collected algae, of course, Edward would never pass up an opportunity to swim in the waters of Harran. Even when escaping a Night Hunter, he would take to the waters, swimming with as much speed as he can. Smiling at the thought, I swung my legs back and forth, letting the water soak my sneakers. My eyes soon looked back to the water, wait... Where's Edward? Biting my lip, I leaned forward to look for the Welsh man, worry filling my mind as I couldn't find him anywhere. Feeling something grab my leg, I gasped and screamed as I was dragged underwater. Slowly opening my eyes to gaze at who dragged me down, I could see Edward trying to hold his laughter in. Growling inwardly, I glared at him and kicked him as best as I could underwater. He only laughed some more, holding his rumbling stomach as he went. Swimming up to the surface, I took a deep breath, shaking my head rapidly to rid the water droplets on my face. Surfacing with me, Edward grinned as I glared at him some more. "Aww, I thought you would laugh, love." He faked pouted, hands clasping together to look even more convincing. Flipping him off, I swam to shore, purposely kicking water in his face.

"If you got my pistol wet, Kenway!" I warned him, getting back to our stuff and seeing they were indeed wet. "Ughh..."

"Don't worry, lass, there's always Adéwalé." Looking up at him, I watched as he put his shirt back on and strapped his weapons to his back.

"The quartermaster? Why not Anne?" Bundling up our wet weapons in a blanket I brought, we started to walk back to the village.

"Brecken sent 'er on a mission. I'd rather not interrupt 'er."

 **Timeskip**

We did indeed bring back the algae. The woman gave us the blueprints to make the supplement, of course, and 5 vials of the medicine. Currently, under the pretense of the weapons being good, I sold them and in return got a dark machete, composite pistol, and a military rifle. When I walked back out to the sunny weather, I could feel a rough and calloused hand on my clothed shoulder. "I suppose we should go and see to it that Lena, knows of this medicine." Biting my lip, I nodded.

"Yeah, that would be best."

* * *

 **Shay (Sickbay)**

I took a deep breath as I woke up, stretching out my legs to get ready to start the awful day ahead. I tried to move my arms, but another pair of arms restricted them. Wait, what? Slowly opening my eyes, I could see I was in a safe zone, and it was still night. I craned my neck, turning to look at whose arms they were. My gasp was soft, seeing the face of Shay Cormac, the man who I was assigned with to help restore the water systems in Old Town. We were returning to the Slums when we were faced with a demolisher that was hard to finish off. We found the closest safe house and rested there. I didn't expect him to be so close, so I turned around fully and snuggled further into his embrace, not that I was complaining anyway. I rested my head on his clothed chest, finding comfort as his arms tightened around me. Taking another deep breath, I fell into another peaceful sleep.

 **Timeskip**

I woke up to Shay stirring awake, we were still in the same position as before, except I was a bit higher up. I could feel Shay's breath on my collarbone, shivers raked down my spine. The Irishman clenched the back of my shirt, pulling me closer. "(Y/N)?" His voice was strained with sleep. "Are you awake?" I hummed in response, reluctant to use my voice. "I don't want to get up just yet." He whispered, pressing a quick kiss to my neck. Smiling, I started to comb my fingers through his tied up hair, releasing it from the red band. He breathed a quiet moan, obviously finding peace. "Does this mean we're together now?" No matter my voice, I laughed out loud.

"If you want, Cormac." I could hear a cheerful 'yes!' before I was pulled down to meet his tired, but happy gaze. "Waking up to your face everyday is a day starter." I kissed his cheek, not minding the just growing stubble.

"Aw, love." He planted a kiss on my forehead, letting his lips linger there as sleep started to call us again, but the earpieces we discarded started buzzing. Since I was closer, I grabbed my earpiece and put it in my ear.

"(L/N) here." I muttered, smiling as Shay weaved his fingers through my hair.

"We have a problem." Jade spoke hurriedly.

"What happened?" I slowly sat up, holding Shay's hand.

"Someone turned on the 18th floor. We need all scouts in to secure the floor." Nodding quietly, I ushered the protesting Shay up.

"We'll be right there." I started strapping my belts and weapons on. "Come on, Shay! Jade needs us at the Tower. Now!" Putting his hands up, Shay whined.

"Fine, I'll get up." Throwing him his shoes and jacket, I looked out the window to see the injected on the streets. There was a Goon, we can bypass it easy, but we can avoid the mass of infected around him.

"Ready yet, Cormac? I don't want to keep Jade waiting." I turned towards him. He was already zipping his jacket up, weapons secured on his back.

"Ready."

* * *

 **Arno (Night Hunters)**

Gasping heavily, I could hear a Night Hunter's screech piercing through the air. _He knows where we are._ Turning to look at Arno apprehensively, he grumbled and gently pushed me forward. "W-We gotta get rid of those nests. Now!" He shouted, sprinting towards the closest Volatile Nest. "As far as I've been told, the nests are usually in the train yards. We have to destroy five before the Hunter could go away." Nodding, I clenched my dark machete, equipping my UV flashlight. Arno climbed over the fence first, grabbing my hand to help me over. "We'll take it one at a time so it'll die faster. So far, there are only 4 Volatile's in the nest, destroy those, the Hunter has nothing left to protect, but its pride." Smiling, I headed over towards the first Volatile. Swinging at it with my machete, I concentrated on the screeches that left its lips. Each second felt like an hour, only, every second that passed, I knew the Night Hunter was coming closer. Looking towards Arno, he was deeply concentrated on killing the Volatile, determination clear in his eyes. Noticing a figure moving behind him, I looked towards the dark figure. Another screeched pierced through the air, the beings arms moving in a creeping way. I gasped again, shining my UV light on him as he tried to pounce Arno. The Hunter screamed in pain and covered his eyes, running towards the trains where it was safe. Hearing the dying sound of the Volatile, Arno quickly ushered me towards the second one.

"Arno, now we can kill it!" I said, making a move to chase after it.

"Mon cher, not now. We'll take it on together." Huffing, I concentrated once again on the Volatile, attacking it head with my machete.

"It won't be my fault when he gets its claws on one of us."

"(Y/N)!" He raised his voice, glaring at me. Ignoring him, I continued bashing the infected brains in. Once it was over and done with, I scanned the yard again, the Hunter was no where in sight. "Keep your head on a swivel." Arno muttered, following me as I sprinted towards the third Volatile. Hearing the Hunter's screech once again, I turned and shone my flashlight on the Hunter who was pouncing straight for me. The Hunter screeched once again as he covered his eyes. I kicked it as he sprinted off.

"Get out of here!" I shouted, spamming the button of my UV light to scare him away.

"Mon amour, please calm down. Keep a level head." Arno put a loving hand on my shoulder, leaning over and kissing my cheek. Warming up, I turned to the Volatile and took out my baseball bat. Raising it above my head, I started to hit the Volatile with it, taking my anger out on the thing.

"I'll calm down once this night is over." Arno finished it off, grabbing my hand gently to guide me towards the fourth and final Volatile. Looking over the train yard, I took a deep breath as Arno started to hit it with his Kukri. "When we get back, we're taking a nice, hot bath." I stated, taking the bat and hitting the infected's back. It seemed this one was stronger than the others, for we both were hitting it, but it wasn't dying.

"(Y/N). Look out!" Arno shouted. Freezing, I turned to see the Hunter pouncing right for me. Screaming in fright, I was constricted by long and slimy tentacles. The Hunter's long fingers nails grasped at my shoulders while I started to sob in extreme fear.

"Arno!" I screamed, kicking my legs wildly to try and kick the thing off me. "Please, help me!" I sobbed, body shaking violently. The screeching soon stopped and I could hear panting from behind me. Arno's kukri was buried in the upper part of the Hunters mouth, jutting out from it's forehead. Arno grunted and tore the knife from the infected's head, letting it fall onto my shoulder. Its blood oozed out onto my shirt, its heavy panting stopping as it took its last breath. "Fuck..." I whimpered, raising my hands and pushing the smelly being off me. Shuffling backward, my back collided with Arno's legs.

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting a calming hand on my shoulder. Nodding my head with a look of disgust, I turned my head to look at the panting individual.

"I'm sorry..." Sucking his teeth, Arno bent down and placed a gentle kiss on my shaky ones. Out of breath already, I didn't expect the gentle share of affection to last long. Reaching up to grasp at the Frenchman's ponytail, I only pulled him back a bit. "Let's get rid of this Volatile before returning to the Tower." Smirking, he nodded and pecked me on the lips once more before returning to the task at hand.

* * *

 **Evie (Hallucinations)**

"I wonder, who will you choose, Evie. Yourself, or (Y/N)." Rais shouted, grinning evilly as I crawled towards Evie Frye. On my hands and knees, I panted heavily, the bite on my leg spreading pain throughout my body. I looked up at Evie, who held the Antizin in her hands. She was also panting heavily, a seizure just struck her, she would also turn soon.

"Evie, you have to take it." I could quickly tell she wanted me to take it, judging by the look on her face. "Harran still has a chance of survival, you're the only one who can contact the GRE." She shook her head furiously.

"No, (Y/N), I'm not going to take it. You know Harran better than I do." Her eyes went wide, hands shaking rapidly. I put my hands on top of hers, offering a tiny smile despite the pain. "You... have to..." She started to fade out, her pupils almost overtaking her blue eyes.

"Evie?" I shook her wrist, but she just fell back, unconscious. My mind went blank with fear, this is another stage of the infection. _She'll turn if I don't give her the Antizin._ My hands fumbled as I took the Antizin in my hands. The cover popped off instantly, the needle clean and not sabotaged by Rais. I crawled to her left side and inserted the needle into a main vein, pulling the trigger and injecting the medicine into her bloodstream. Next thing I knew, hands flew to my neck, cutting off my air. I gasped for breath as Evie's grip tightened. She seemed to have snapped out of it as her eyes opened. The last of the Antizin faded into her neck, relief spreading through my body.

"(Y/N)?" She let go, crawling back a few inches as I fell to the floor, coughing and rubbing my throat to ease the pain. "Oh, shit (Y/N), I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Ah, once again, Frye. You have failed to complete the simple task, now, (Y/N) will have to suffer the consequences of being bitten." Rais nodded to Tahir. "Take care of them." The doors opened to reveal three of Rais' guards, all with hookblades. I turned towards Evie, who was still recovering from choking me.

"Evie, whatever happens, just know I always trusted and loved you." Not having enough time, I pecked her on the lips before standing and turning towards the guards. As the one in the front swung at me, I caught the handle in my hands and kicked him back. I swung the hook at the guard to my right, catching him on the neck, then I tore the blade out and stabbed the first guard through the head. As they both fell, I jumped onto the last guard, punching him hard three times in the face. I started to blank out, I had no control over what I was doing. Next thing I knew, I was biting and tearing through the guards flesh, finding fresh meat and blood that was oddly delicious.

"(Y/N)?!" I heard Evie's frightening voice behind me, 'I' turned my head, glaring with so much hatred at her. I jumped up and rushed at her, hands grabbing her shoulders and teeth gnashing to try and bite flesh. "(Y/N), don't make me do this!" I tried harder, eyes locking with Evie's fearful blue eyes. "I'm sorry, (Y/N)." I could see tears clouding in her eyes, before my head turned as she snapped my neck. I ceased my attacks, my body going slack. She laid me down slowly, I could hear quiet sobbing before my vision started to fade.

"E-E... Evie?" My voice squeaked. Eyes darting everywhere as I tried to stay awake.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)?! What is it?!" More doors opened, someone stomped in the room, their heavy boots echoing throughout the room.

"I... love you." I whispered, before my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Body relaxed as I fell into the hands of fate.

* * *

 **Jacob (Betrayal)**

"I don't know what you are playing at, Frye, but it damn well better be a trick." I hissed, kicking a walker back with the heel of my foot. I heard a sigh on the other end as I started to run towards the safest area to take shelter in.

"No, (Y/N), I..." He paused, I could tell he was with Troy and the rest, probably embarrassed as they can hear our conversation. "Listen, I work- _used_ to work with the GRE. But before you say anything, hear me out first! I was searching for a file that has the cure for this infection, I give needed to blend in to get you guys to trust me. I did this all for you and the Tower. They wanted me to throw you into the Pit, and I almost convinced you, but I got sidetracked by Rahim and his bite." A gasp left my lips as I swung my dark machete at a biter, slicing its head clean off.

"So, you're saying all the kind words, and helping the Tower was a trick to help yourself get out of here?" Reaching a Safe House, I climbed up onto the fence and jumped down, taking shelter from the infected outside.

"Well, yeah, but-" I knew he couldn't see me, but I waved my hand and glared at the floor.

"You- You- YOU TRAITOR!" I screamed. "YOU GOT MY BROTHER KILLED!"

"I didn't mean for that to happen! Blame the GRE!"

"What's next, huh, Frye?! Are you planning on killing me too?!" I stomped angrily into the room, slamming the door shut.

"(Y/N), just LISTEN to me!"

"No Jacob, go make yourself useful somewhere where I'm not. I do not want to hear your annoying voice, or see you again!" Turning the ear piece off, I put it on the chair. Was I the only one who didn't know of this? The signs were clear, a random parachute coming out of the sky? The radio and outfit? Even how he would sneak off without telling anyone! I punched the floor in anger, muttered curses spilling out of my mouth. "I can't believe he would do this..." Placing my hands on my head, I curled into a ball. "Rahim.." Laying on my side, I wiped the tears away from my eyes. I refused to cry about a man who doesn't deserve my tears. But, I ended up crying some more. It was the damned GRE's fault, if they had evacuated us sooner... we'd all be okay and not living in this hellhole. Rahim would be alive and healthy, and mother too. I must've dozed off after that last thought. Only for two hours at the most, for it was dark, and I could feel calloused fingers wiping my dried up tears away.

"God, I'm sorry, (Y/N)." My stomach fluttered in betrayal, just hearing his British accent, knowing what he did to the only family I had left. "I know you probably can't hear me, but, I _tried,_ I tried to make up for my mistakes in the past by coming here. Set things right..." He took a deep breath. "I felt... I felt I could _at least_ try and save you all from this hell you live in." He could probably tell I was awake, he patted my arm, rolling me over to my back. I opened my eyes and gazed up at Jacob, indeed it was still dark. I could still hear Volatiles out there. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"And what of those who are infected, like you? The GRE will not accept anyone who's infected." Jacob took me by the shoulders and gently pulled me up.

"I know, love. Perhaps... they will make an exception." He muttered, looking at the tiled ground. "I do work for them."

"You never know, Frye. You lost your radio, remember? You can't exactly contact the GRE for a hasty pickup." He leaned back.

"I know!" He clenched his fists. "I didn't exactly know the GRE would soon betray the people of Harran." Rolling his eyes, he leaned in closer, his scarred eyebrow lowering. "All I'm asking for is your forgiveness, so we can continue searching for Rais and put an end to his reign of terror." He held out his hand, eyes slightly widening, like a puppy. Of course he would pull this face on me. I have been told many times by close friends he would act like a puppy. In this situation, it seems this face has finally showed itself. Looking at his hand, I reluctantly took it. He pulled me closer and hugged me tightly, burying his head in my hair. Muffled sobs came from him. "I'm sorry, (Y/N). Just know I cared for Rahim, and I told him not to go to that nest." He whispered, his hand clenching my own. Nodding, I wrapped my arm around his back, burying my nose in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine, Jacob... It's fine."


End file.
